bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown to Catastrophe
Countdown to Catastrophe is the three-part Season 1 finale of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on October 13, 2018, and is collective the twenty-second, third and fourth episode. Synopsis Big Hero 6 face their greatest challenge as Obake unleashes his plan on San Fransokyo. Plot : This section needs expanding. In the final scene, Hiro and Baymax look for Obake underwater. Baymax says he still doesn't detect his body, but Hiro says it's impossible for him to have survived. However, Baymax reminds Hiro that, like he had said, "nothing is impossible". As they search for him, Obake's chip is shown at the bottom of the sea with no damage. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Fred *Wasabi *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Mini-Max Supporting Cast *Professor Granville *Alistair Krei *Aunt Cass *Heathcliff *Kentucky Kaiju *Security System Robots *Wendy Wower *Liv Amara *Mochi *Bluff Dunder *Lenore Shimamoto *Skymax Villains *Obake *Globby (reformed) *Noodle Burger Boy *Momakase *Buddy Guard *Baron Von Steamer (flashback) *Robot Obake (debut) Other *Ping Pong Bot (cameo) *Trina (minor) *Karmi (minor) *Tadashi Hamada (picture) *Felony Carl (mentioned) Trivia *Baymax is shown as evil again, something that first happened in the film. **''Obake Baymax'' was first teased in the short "Baymax Dreams of Too Many Baymaxes." The name "Obake Baymax" is shown when activating captions. *Young Obake had been shown in previous episodes, but it was officially confirmed to be him in this episode. *For the first time in the series, the episode's name is shown in the intro. Gallery HiroCTC1.png Globby pins Baymax.png Globby attack 1.png Globby attack 2.png Krei case.png Globby chest hand.png Globby defeated.png Hiro briefcase.png Sticky Baymax.png Countdown To Catastrophe.png HoneyCTC1.png Honey's presentation on Shimamoto.png Stall.png Hiro and Baymax arrive.png GranvilleHiroBaymax.png Fred Lizard.png Fred firecrackers.png KreiCTC1.png Fred breaks Krei statue.png Expensive trash.png Warehouse burnt.png KreiCTC2.png CTC1.png CTC2.png Krei and heroes.png Hiro takes energy amplifier.png Honey and Wasabi read book.png Wasabi UV lamp.png Discovered formulas.png Mum's the word.png Hiro's project.png Angry Granville.png Hiro argues.png Final decision.png Baymax audio player.png Ping Pong Bot CTC.png Go Go maglev train.png Train crash.png Mini-Max extinguishes.png Fred figures.png Mini-Max dance.png 7 hours.png Fred videocall.png Fred in Baymax screen.png Analysis Complete.png Baymax charts.png SFAICTC.png Wasabi plane.png Honey vase.png Wasabi disgusted.png Honey smirk.png Wasabi and Honey at Steamer's lair.png Bubble creatures.png Wasabi grabs bubble.png Steamer machine activated.png Steamer's Machine.png Honey and Wasabi face machine.png Krei sits.png Fred with Mini-Max.png KreiCTC.png Mini-Max posing.png Krei looks at Mini-Max.png Krei turns Mini-Max's head around.png Mini-Max projects Globby.png Mini-Max reminisces BR2.png Stole my wallet.png Krei Mini-Max handshake.png Fred joins handshake.png SteamerMachineAttack.png SteamerMachine.png Phonograph.png Wasabi sees phonograph.png Trap opening.png Wasabi falling.png Machine defeated.png Wasabi is saved.png Honey plays phonograph.png Steamer old trap.png Steamer's brilliant plan.png Steamer catches himself.png Honey takes phonograph.png Heart note.png Baymax wakes up.png Baymax sees Mochi in bed.png Hiro works on amplifier.png Krei's presentation.png Go Go Fred CTC.png BaymaxCTC.png Go Go Fred CTC2.png Patrick.png Bluff CTC.png Globby attacks Krei.png Dumpling army.png NBB and Dumplings.png Globby stuck to wall.png Mini-Max fly.png Globby CTC.png Mini-Max wires.png Globby briefcase.png Dino Globby.png Dino Globby 2.png GoGoCTC.png Baymax saves Bluff.png Noodle Burger Boy grabs Baymax.png NBBRedEyes.png Wasabi looking at phone.png Go Go videocalls.png Hiro finishes amplifier.png Amplifier charge.png Amplifier electricity.png Hiro closes amplifier.png Call History.png Calling Skymax.png NBBFly.png Baymax damaged.png Noodle Burger Boy inserts chip.png Baymax reboot.png Noodle Burger Boy CTC.png Baymax beat.png DumplingCTC.png Purse blaster.png Frozen Buddy Guards.png Fredzilla Globzilla.png Globbysaurus.png Fred suit ooze.png Wasabi slicing Buddy Guards.png Wasabi stuck in glob.png Mini-Max to the rescue.png Dino hammer.png Pteranodon Globby.png Globby flies away.png Guys stuck.png NBB in mech.png Scooter fire.png Hiro in scooter CTC.png CTCScooter.png Noodle Burger Boy in Globby.png Oh no.png Globby explodes.png Globby takes case and Noodle Burger Boy.png Hiro KreiTech.png Upset at Hiro.png Wasabi and Honey upset.png Baymax needed you.png WorriedHiro.png Baymax rebooted.png Parsing....png TeamCTC.png BH7 and Krei.png Villain Trio.png XOXO Fredzilla.png Villain quartet.png Obake and allies.png Obake glows again.png Hiro Amplifier.png Hiro glow.png Hiro looks at amplifier.png Tuptuo ygrene.png AmplifierCTC.png Charging phone.png Fried phone.png Baymax extinguishes phone.png Hiro hides amplifier from Granville.png HiroGranvilleCTC.png Baymax tries hugging Granville.png Go Go cylinder.png Honey plays cylinder.png Dirty cylinder.png Wasabi detergency kit.png Detergency Kit.png Hummingbird.png Wasabi cleans cylinder.png I'm being sincere.png WasabiHoney surprised.png 80 percent.png Candy machine amplifier.png Shooting out snacks.png Fred eats chip.png Fred takes Hiro to the bay.png Kentucky Kaiju 2.0.png Fred looks at amplifier.png Kentucky Kaiju CTC.png Inside kaiju.png Kentucky Kaiju purple eyes.png Kaiju super jump.png Kaiju fall.png Hiro Fred and Baymax falling.png Heathcliff Umbrella.png Octocliff.png Kaiju back.png Hiro deactivates amplifier.png Kaiju Eye.png Hiro saves amplifier.png Pancake.png Cass Hiro CTC.png Baymax detects Obake.png Hiro spits food.png Good luck catching your Obakes.png Baymax detection.png Hiro Baymax alley.png WendyCTC.png WendyCTC2.png Wendy and Granville.png Liv and Karmi look at flower.png Liv and Karmi look at Krei.png Cass alone.png Cass cupcake.png Cass and Hiro's friends.png Honey's exposition.png GoGoFredHoney.png Fred eats cupcakes.png Baymax closeup CTC.png Hiro and Baymax outside restaurant.png Hero time.png Baymax stares.png Waiting for Wasabi.png Wasabi coming.png Clean cylinder.png Honey hugs Wasabi.png Go Go expo.png Open House.png Playing phonograph.png Granville Liv.png Nerd power for the win.png Shimamoto diagram.png Shimamoto painting.png Shimamoto machine.png Shimamoto power.png LenoreCTC.png Great Catastrophe.png Everyone is shocked.png Lenore records.png Lenore confession.png Worried Honey.png HoneyCTC.png FredCTC.png Robot Obake.png Obake hand.png Robot Obake 2.png HiroMagnetism.png Obake Robot.png Obake robot fist.png Obake robot fail.png Obake robot destroyed.png Hiro and Baymax look at robot.png Granville looks at painting.png Obake surprises Granville.png GranvilleCTC.png ObakeCTC.png Obake and Granville.png Obake glows Granville.png Granville scared.png Obake passes by BH6.png Fred points at guy.png Neverending Sparkler.png Obake leaving.png GlobbyCTC.png Globby and woman.png Globby globs.png NBB Momakase.png Fred calls Skymax.png Trio attack SFIT.png Security System Enabled.png Security bot 1.png Security bot 2.png Villains wrecking havoc.png Security System Robots.png Spiderbot.png Globby absorbs security robot.png Security robot cuts globby.png Dino Globby sliced in half.png Momakase attacks robot.png Robots sliced.png BH6CTC.png Momakase vs Bot 1.png Momakase slash.png Momakase beats bots.png Heroes ready to fight.png VillainTrio.png Go Go gum.png BH6CTC2.png Noodle Burger Boy points.png Do the Noodle.png Globby attacking SFIT.png Fred fire jump.png Hiro and Baymax CTC.png Momakase vs. Wasabi.png Momakase biting lip.png Wasabi intimidated.png Momakase Katana.png Go Go throws disc.png NBB fingers.png Syrup.png Honey and Fred take cover.png Globby racket.png Globby racket 2.png Bob Aken ID.png Obake CTC.png Obake tosses Tadashi's cap.png Obake takes amplifier.png Obake Hiro Baymax.png Obake in Tadashi's lab.png Baymax Rocket Fist.png Obake controller.png Obake Buddy Guards.png Obake leaves.png Villains in lab.png BH6 CTC.png Granville enters destroyed lab.png BH6 identities revealed.png Granville smug.png Fred shows his face.png Wasabi takes off his visor.png Go Go takes off helmet.png Honey takes off helmet.png Hiro takes off helmet.png Hiro CTC.png BH6 no headgear.png Go Go CTC.png Granville Fred.png Bob's file.png Bob Aken.png Ob Ake.png Granville window.png ObakeWorking.jpg Granville finds sculpture.png The Paperweight.png Granville sad.png Hiro listens.png Team at Granville's office.png Cass stress-eating.png Hiro in pain.png Cass Worried.png Cass Hiro Baymax.png Hiro CTC2.png Baymax doesn't activate.png Hiro checking out Baymax.png Obake chip inserted.png Hiro Obake chip.png Baymax stops Hiro from taking chip.png Hiro startled.png Evil Baymax Returns.png Hiro grabbed by Baymax.png Obake Baymax.png Baymax takes Hiro to Obake's lair.png Baymax Obake.png Momakase sushi.png Momakase looks at Hiro.png Globby and Noodle Burger Boy play.png Trina's head.png Trina's body and head.png TrinaCTC.png Welcome.png Fred conspiracy wall.png Magnet in conspiracy wall.png Honey looks at wall.png Honey examines paper.png NBB inserting chip.png Obake with amplifier.png Obake Hiro and villains.png Obake's plan.png New San Fransokyo.png Obake tells his plan.png Star above SF.png Hiro tries to escape.png Globby sushi.png Globby Sushi 2.png Team at Fred's.png Mini-Max asparagus.png Go Go CTC2.png Honey Angry.png Hiro Obake NBB.png Obake and Noodle Burger Boy.png Obake NBB CTC.png Hiro and Obake talk.png Obake and Hiro.png CarCTC.png Go Go car controller.png Car Controller.png Fred sick.png Hiro Obake.png Hiro's cell.png Hiro CTC3.png ObakeAmplifier.png Hiro thrown in cell.png NBB Amplifier.png Obake looking at Hiro.png Hiro hurt arm.png Globby scares Hiro.png Globby's friends.png That's the whole list isn't it.png ...Yeah.png Momakase knives.png Bull Globby.png Momakase CTC.png Momakase slashing Globby.png Momakase double swords.png Momakase glob.png Globby traps Momakase.png Momakase trapped to wall.png Baymax sleeps.png Globby helps Hiro escape.png Bubble Globby.png Globby and Hiro outside LCC.png Globby Alley.png Cass CTC.png Wet Hiro.png Cass Coffee.png Hiro hugging Cass.png Team try to find Hiro.png Wasabi Honey CTC.png Globby ear.png Momakase still trapped.png Obake Angry.png Obake gives Momakase sword.png NBB Machine.png NBB CTC.png NBBCTC.png One Percent.png Amplifier inserted.png Go Go tablet.png Hiro rides Skymax.png Skymax looks at Hiro.png Machine overload.png Hiro electricity.png Hiro electric magnet.png Hiro electric.png Hiro and his Skymax.png Hiro and Skymax pull.png Skymax carries Hiro.png Skymax Leaves.png Countdown to Catastrophe 1.png Lighthouse.png Globby Honey Wasabi Go Go.png I was too late.png Hiro thinks of a plan.png Kentucky Kaiju rises.png KK CTC.png Time to be super.png Honey Lemon Wasabi and Go Go.png Globby expanded.png Honey ice.png Globby HL.png Globby heart.png KaijuCTC.png Momakase returns.png Wasabi prepares.png Momakase ready.png Wasabi blades.png Wasabi watches video.png Wasabi fights Momakase again.png Kaiju at sea.png Hiro Fred sit.png Mini-Max dramatic entrance.png Hiro Fred and Mini-Max.png Kaiju energy shockwave.png Trio of heroes.png Wasabi's dreads sliced.png Wasabi gauntlet cut.png MomakaseCTC.png Momakase tied hands.png Go Go beats Momakase.png NBB Obake final.png Obake shuts down Noodle Burger Boy.png Baymax immobilized.png Brain damage.png Obake face.png Baymax scans Obake.png Obake countdown.png Shockwave.png BIG HERO 6.png Hiro finale.png Kaiju eyes.png CTC3.png Mini-Max hovers.png Hiro pilots.png Hiro Mini-Max and Fred.png Kaiju ultra jump.png Honey watching.png Go Go and cat.png Hiro CTC4.png Kaiju splash.png Shockwave stopped.png Wasabi watching.png Globby face.png Globby stops wave.png Globby wave.png Globby boat.png Wasabi and civilians.png Go Go cats.png Obake sad.png Screens fail.png Baymax CTC.png Obake's plan fails.png ObakeSad.png Obake takes out chip.png There there.png Obake tells Baymax to leave.png Obake and Baymax.png I Am Satisfied With My Care.png Baymax before leaving Obake.png Rubble.png Kentucky Kaiju Destroyed.png Jammed kaiju.png Baymax sunrise.png Saved by Baymax.png Hiro Baymax hug.png Baymax Mini-Max Hiro and Fred.png BH6 wait for the rest.png Honey hugs Hiro.png You are a nice kid.png Group hug finale.png BluffCTC.png MochiCTC.png Cass Hiro Baymax ending.png Baymax calendar.png Granville CTC.png Fishtown rescue.png Hiro and kids.png Honey Globby photo.png Baymax photo.png Hiro Granville amplifier.png Granville with amplifier.png Granville locks amplifier.png Granville finale.png Baymax submarine CTC.png Hiro submarine CTC.png Obake's chip underwater.png Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes